


For Your Viewing Pleasure

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Anime Love [25]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Masturbation, Prostate Massage, erotic video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Fushimi hated out of town conferences, he hated them more now that they took him away from his boyfriend. Thankfully Misaki knows his boyfriend too well.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Series: Anime Love [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981585
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	For Your Viewing Pleasure

Saruhiko sighed loudly as he dropped face down onto the hotel bed, exhausted from dealing with government idiots all day. Why oh why did the Captain drag him to Tokyo for some damn conference? Saruhiko rolled onto his side, tucking a pillow against his chest, as he would usually cuddle Misaki as he unlocked his PDA. 

Saruhiko perked up when he noticed he had a message from Misaki and his mouth dried up when he opened it and saw a thumbnail of the video his boyfriend sent. Saruhiko tossed the pillow to the side as he quickly sat up against the headboard as he opened the video file and plugged in his headphones. 

“Hey Saru, I figured by this point you would be going insane at the conference and hopefully be missing me a bit so I uh… This was a bad idea, but uh hopefully you enjoy this and I don’t mess it up?” Misaki rambled as he focused the camera’s view onto their bed, the blankets messed up from that morning. Misaki sat back onto the bed, only wearing one of Saruhiko’s oversized sweaters. 

“Oh fuck,” Saruhiko muttered as Misaki leaned back, spreading his knees wide as he pulled up the hem of the sweater. Misaki’s cheeks were pink and he was biting his lower lip in embarrassment as his erection sprung free, a bead of pre-cum already forming at the tip. 

Saruhiko unzipped his pants, shoving them down around his thighs so he could wrap his hand around his cock. 

“I missed you today Saru,” Misaki admitted as he slowly curled his fingers around his cock in almost the same way Saruhiko had his hand around his cock at that moment. 

“I missed you too Misaki,” Saruhiko whispered into the silence of the room as the headphones echoed Misaki’s hitched gasps directly into his ears. 

Misaki’s blush deepened as he added lube to his free hand as he opened his legs wider and Saruhiko’s eyes dropped to his boyfriend’s tempting pink hole. 

“Misaki, go on, touch yourself, and pretend it’s me.” Saruhiko breathed out in excitement as Misaki did just that. Saruhiko watched as his boyfriend sank two of his fingers into himself with a lewd moan of Saruhiko’s name and an arch of his back. 

“Oh, that feels so good,” Misaki, whined as he began to pump his wet fingers in and out of himself with little gasps. Saruhiko’s hand was moving faster as he watched the show his usually shy and reserved boyfriend was putting on for him. 

Misaki’s face was flushed in a way that Saruhiko knew Misaki was feeling exposed and embarrassed about it, but he kept thrusting his fingers and out of himself. 

“Ah, S-Saru!” Misaki cried out, toes curling as his cock spurted pre-cum, Saruhiko knew that reaction meant that Misaki had found his prostate. 

“Fuck, Misaki,” Saruhiko grunted as he tightened his grip on his cock a bit more as Misaki added a third finger and Saruhiko let out a wounded noise when Misaki wiggled his pinky finger inside of his hole with a helpless mewl. 

“Misaki,” Saruhiko moaned as he worked himself closer to his orgasm as he watched his boyfriend writhe and whimper on the holographic screen his PDA was projecting for him. 

“S-Saru, ah, it feels so good inside!” Misaki gasped out as he worked his hand over his erection in time to the way he was finger fucking his hole that Saruhiko ached to be inside of. 

“I’m so close Saru!” Misaki gasped out, staring up at the camera with hazy eyes and red parted lips. 

“Me too Misaki,” Saruhiko replied in a hoarse voice as his hips jerked up into his hand. Saruhiko couldn’t stop his orgasm as he watched his boyfriend climax on the screen with a beautiful cry of Saruhiko’s name in a shaky voice. Saruhiko grunted as he spilled over his hand, unable to look away from Misaki who was now lying on his back, chest heaving and sweater hitched up high on his chest. 

“I’ll see you when you get home Saru,” Misaki smiled at the camera before the screen shut off. 

Saruhiko collapsed back onto his side after cleaning himself up and tossing his PDA off to the side and buried his face into the pillow with a smile, his Misaki missed him as much as Saruhiko missed him. That was all he needed to get himself through the next few days and if he was to re-watch the video a few more times then so be it.


End file.
